Stand by me
by cabuyaoj983
Summary: after the event of the Philippine Invasion AqunusTempest Shadow and Gilda are begin to search for the missing bodies of the wizardlords who did not escape from Master High Roller persecution while his niece Smolder along with her friends to take vacation at Elementalia until one of her friends Gallus saw something disturbing but that's only begging of the mystery adventure
1. prologue

since 25 years after Buhawi conquer the Hidden Kingdom filipino culture and music from his world including foreign countries songs such as the Beatles David Bowie and many more was introduce in his new empire and the new School of Friendship was began to construct in the province of Fegan same day where Twilight become the new ruler of Equestria so that will prevent history repeat it self and the surviving wizardlord are begin to returned go back home Aqunus Tempest Shadow and Gilda are beginning to search for the missing bodies of 110 wizardlords that did not escape from Highroller genocide but luckily they found 11 bodies at the construction site of the School of Friendship now need only 99 left to found "OK we found 11 bodies we only 99 bodies left missing " said Aqunus "and also we need to found my brother's body " said Gilda "and how we found every bodies this country is huge as Equestria it's like founding a needle in a haystack" said Tempest Shadow " I mean it will take years to found the bodies " " don't worried I had one of Highroller animal henchmen that confess where the bodies are "said Aqunus as he show the map to tell them the location where the bodies and then they hear the door knocking " come in" said Aqunus "oh it's you Governor Kislap" he said " so what is it? "um Mr Aqunus you got letter from your niece" she said as she show a letter "let me see " he said so Kislap give the letter to Aqunus and later she left the room when he open the letter and read "what the letter from your niece say?" said Gilda "it said she and her friends have gonna spend a vacation here at Elementalia " Aqunus reply " well then what time they arrived " said Tempest Shadow "today " he said meanwhile at New Manila International Sea and Air Port a young dragon named Smolder alone with her 5 friends has arrived at the port after they take the long trip from Equestria to Elementalia by ship "wow this kingdom have changed similar to the Changelings Kingdom when Thorax become king " said Ocellus "ok everyone we need to get to the train station hey where's Gallus?" said Sandbar " oh that remind me he's with Silverstream at the store buying some snacks and some supplies " said Smolder "hey guys we back " said Silverstream " oh hey Gallus hey Silverstream so did you buy the map?" said Sandbar "of course we did buy the map " said Gallus "so there is train station to get there you must take the overpass at the Rizal Boulevard then turned right " said Sandbar "well guys lets go" meanwhile at Amorsolo city, Fagen province Aqunus was at the memorial ceremony at the new monument was erected dedicated to the wizardlord who did not escape the genocide after ceremony Governor Kislap ,Prime Minister Lin Chung and Emperor Buhawi gave the speeches to the family of the victims of the High Roller Genocide meanwhile The Young Six was arrive at the train station " so Smolder where your uncle live? " said Ocellus " he told me he live in Amorsolo City once your in Amorsolo go to Bonifacio Street and look for the two trees at the gate " said Smolder "great so what are we waiting for guys let's go" said

Silverstream back at Amorsolo Aqunus was back at his house after the memorial "Tempest Shadow did you and Gilda prepared the guest room?" Aqunus asked "yes why? " said Tempest "because my nieceand her friends are gonna arrive " Oh right " she said " so I guess your real name Fizzlepop Berrtwist?" he said " yes why? " she asked " because I heard about you used to be Storm King minion until Twilight show you the right path " said Aqunus " I had one question do wizardlords feel in love someone ? " she said "yes why? because Buhawi and Celestia got a romantic relationship? " he said "yes " said Tempest Shadow "well unusually wizardlords are feel in love but only rear occasionally " he said "so where's Gilda? " he ask "OH she went to the train station to pick up your niece and her friends " she said "ah OK "

meanwhile at the train station Smolder Sandbar Yona Ocellus Silverstream and Gallus was waiting outside "so what time your uncle to pick us up?" said Gallus " oops i forgot to tell him sorry guys " said Smolder " that OK " said Sandbar beep! beep! "what that funny sound ?" said Yona "yes me to " said Ocellus " it's sounds like they saw a jeepney familiar colors to one of Buhawi lieutenant with griffin at the driver's seat " it's that? " said Sandbar "oh hey Smolder and it's great to see you again Gallus " said Gilda "hey Gilda it nice see you again you to Pasada" said Gallus "oh and Smolder your uncle is waiting you " said Gilda "oh OK well gang lets hop in " said Smolder meanwhile at Aqunus' house Aqunus and Tempest Shadow is busy to prepare the dinner table for his niece and her Friends back on the train station they boarded on Pasada " so everybody was boarded ?" said Gilda "yes Gilda that everyone" said Gallus "OK Pasada let's go" she said " yes ma'am" said Pasada as he driving off to Aqunus' home. "wow look all this houses " said Smolder " I never see those houses are beautiful " said Sandbar "man this made me wish Griffonstone was like this" said Gallus while they enjoy site seeing Pasada stop after the traffic light turn red and they look left they saw a new building under construction and notice the billboard said " Elementalia School of Friendship soon to open" "hey guys look is the new school that teach friendship that our headmare while taking Mr Truly " said Ocellus "Yona heard that ponies professors gave copy of the friendship journal to weird box head man" said Yona "hey guys can you imagine that us working at the new school just like our professors that did to us " said Silverstream "yeah I can imagine that " said Ocellus "Yona to " said Yona " me three " said Sandbar " me four " said Gallus "and me five " said Smolder later the traffic light turn green Pasada start to drive "hey Gilda who's going to be the school's head?" said Gallus "oh that will Commander Ape Truly " said Gilda and finally they made it at the final destination "finaly we here " said Smolder " Smolder is great to see you my niece " said Aqunus "it great to see you uncle Aqunus " she said " thank you Pasada for pick up my niece and you to Gilda " said Aqunus "um can you help us to unload the luggage " said Sandbar "OK " said Aqunus later at the dinning room they begin to eat dinner after the long trip after that Tempest Shadow guide them to there guest room "wow this place is amazing guys " said Silverstream "yeah I know hey tomorrow morning we explore this city " i know right " said Sandbar "yeah I did been this place since our last visit during Buhawi campaign" said Gallus "yeah good Night you guys " said Smolder as he turn off the lights


	2. Gallus Found a body

in the next morning the Young Six are having breakfast "hey gang are you excited for our trip around town or exploring the park or going to the beach " said Silverstream "yeah this is gonna be best Summer ever " said Ocellus " hey guy listen to this" said Sandbar as he listen to the radio

" breaking news another mass grave of bodies of the missing wizardlords found in construction site in the new town hall of New Tayabas New Quezon "

"wow that was mess up" said Smolder " you can say that again "said Gallus "Yona is creep up " said Yona "me too" said Ocellus "good morning guys how your sleep? " said Aqunus "fine uncle Aqunus " she said " and also did you hear the news they found more bodies in the new town hall construction site " as Gilda walk in and said "they found what..?" "which town hall? " said Aqunus "the news reporter said is in New Tayabas " said Smolder "well then we must go" said Gilda "but first I must get the car keys " said Aqunus meanwhile at outside Tempest Shadow was having a nostalgic about her childhood at the outskirts of the village before the horrific event until she saw Aqunus and Gilda waking to the car shed she notice something what wrong "excuse me what going on ?" she ask " there another mass grave found in the construction site in New Tayabas and I hope my brother body was found " said Gilda "oh OK have a nice trip " said Tempest Shadow back on inside the house the Young Six was finish there breakfast "man this is the best food I taste" said Gallus " so guys what do you want to do first? swimming at the beach? or trip around town or hiking? " said Sandbar " I say let's go hiking how about you guys ?" said Gallus " yes " said Smolder "me too " said Silverstream "Yona in" said Yona "same " said Ocellus "well then let's go "said Smolder later outside Tempest Shadow was having a nap on the hammock while listening song by Paul McCartney on the radio until she wake up and notice the Young six was outside and said " hey you guys where are going ?" "we're going hiking" said Ocellus "oh OK good luck " she said meanwhile at New Tayabas city New Quezon Aqunus and Gilda saw a horrible sight a mass grave of skeletons found on a construction site while Aqunus identify the bodies while Gilda searching her brother until she found horrific she notice a familiar griffin skeleton later she went back to Aqunus and ask are there's another griffon wizardlords Aqunus was silent for a moment and said " your brother Gawirnus was the only griffon wizardlord " Gilda was broke in tears that she finally found her brother back on Armorsolo, Fagen Province the Young six was enjoying their hiking at the forest park "hey guys look " said Gallus " the new School Of Friendship Elementalia is almost finished " said Ocellus "yeah Emperor Buhawi and Ape Truly plan to build the school to prevent history repeat itself" said Sandbar "I agree with you Sandbar this nation had suffer enough from a dishonest tyrannical ruler I glad he's dethrone and replace a kind and benevolent ruler " said Silverstream "Yona agree and Yona wonder what happened to nasty man " said Yona "what ever happened to him I hope that he learned his lesson for being liar" said Smolder " yeah I hope so guys any suggesting for next activity?" said Sandbar " how about go to beach " said Silverstream "hmm that a good idea " meanwhile at Aqunus' house Tempest Shadow was cleaning the yard while she listening to Norwegian Wood by The Beatles after she cleaning the yard she went inside the house while she making waffles with apples and melons jam filling until a telephone one of the invention that the Foldabots introduce to Elementalia was ringing "hello? " she said "hello Tempest Shadow is me Aqunus " said Aqunus "Aqunus so how the bodies recovery in New Tayabas? " said Tempest Shadow "well we found only 10 missing bodies but we found Gilda's missing brother that made me the first time to see a griffon sad " said Aqunus "what!!! .. you found Gilda's dead brother oh my that sad poor Gilda " said Tempest Shadow "I know and also I want you send the mail to Grandpa Gruff we finally found his grandson dead body" said Aqunus " OK Aqunus " meanwhile at the beach Silverstream, Gallus and Ocellus are enjoying nice swim while Yona Sandbar and Smolder having basking in the Sun "ah this is the life " said Smolder "you can say that again... right Yona? "said Sandbar as he look to Yona but Yona fell asleep "hmm I guess she fell as sleep " said Smolder later Gallus shouted and said "hey guys look on me" his friends as they look at the cliff they saw Gallus "Gallus what are you doing?" Smolder ask "I'm gonna do a cannon ball " he said " umm this a bad idea " said Sandbar "trust me guys we griffin can survived so geronimo " said Gallus as he jump into the water but unfortunately he fell at the shallow part "ouch that gonna leave a mark " said Smolder " (yawn) did Yona miss something? " said Yona "don't worry guys I'm OK " said Gallus suddenly he notice some thing squishy at landed once he pick up to surface he found a body it was so disturbing to Gallus he was beginning to scream "hey guys Gallus found some thing " said Sandbar "wow i never see a griffin scream so loudly " said Smolder " whenever it is there something disturbing" said Ocellus meanwhile at Aqunus Minor Tempest Shadow was reading Stephen King Christine until she hear the door knocking when she open the door it was Grandpa Gruff "Grandpa Gruff what are you doing here " said Tempest Shadow "I here for the recovering of my grandson body


	3. Shocking news

Meanwhile at New Tayabas Gilda and Aqunus was at the bio gas station to fuel up the car while he's in the toilet his phone ringing "hello who is this? "hello Aqunus it's me Grandpa Gruff did it is true you found my grandson's dead body? " said Grandpa Gruff "yes it's true why? " said Aqunus "well it's because I hope my grandson still alive because one of the surviving wizardlord told me that he never make it alive but first of all I don't believe it until i received a letter from you" said Grandpa Gruff "yes I'm sorry for your lost and also where are you now ?" said Aqunus " I'm at your home now and where's Gallus and his friends? " said Grandpa Gruff "there having a summer activities because Smolder told me they went hiking and went to the beach " said Aqunus "oh how's Gilda is she OK ?" Grandpa Gruff ask "well after we found Gawirnus 's dead body she start to cry I never see a griffin sad before " said Aqunus "oh OK then bye " said Grandpa Gruff "good bye to you take care now " said Aqunus meanwhile at the beach the Young six were shocked they found a dead body "oh sweet Celestia this is quite disturbing " said Sandbar "yeah this is quite scarier then Storm king " said said Silverstream "we better get Tempest Shadow" said Smolder meanwhile in Aqunus house Grandpa Gruff and Tempest Shadow having conversation about Elementalia posterity after Buhawi conquer The Hidden Kingdom until they hear the door knocking " it's must be Aqunus and Gilda" said Tempest Shadow once she open the door it was Buhawi and Lin Chung " oh it's just Buhawi and Lin Chung what are you guys doing here? " she said "we just checking if Aqunus was back from New Tayabas " said Buhawi "why?" she asked " I need to tell him that the new school was almost finished they need put the last roof " said Buhawi "that wonderful now the animals and Elementalians will learn friendship " said Tempest Shadow " yes and also I choose Aqunus as a guidance counselor "said Buhawi

meanwhile at the highway Aqunus and Gilda was on there way home "Tempest Shadow told me your grandfather had arrived in Fagen " said Aqunus " what did he say?" Gilda ask "and he told me did we found Gawirnus'body so I said yes " said Aqunus "oh I see I guessed he really care " said Gilda "so where are we now? "she ask "we are at Balintawak City, New Aurora that mean we are near at Fagen " said Aqunus "oh OK well tomorrow morning this is my last day on Elementalia and also I'm gonna miss this beautiful country after it's rebuilt from the invasion and my new friends includen you Aqunus " said Gilda "and I'm gonna miss you to Gilda your like my sister to me " said Aqunus meanwhile the Young Six dragging the screaming griffin back to Aqunus'house " ugh when he will gonna stop screaming?"said Smolder "I don't know but we need to get your uncle he know how to do plus we need to tell him we found a body in the beach " said Sandbar " Yona getting annoyed Gallus screaming " said Yona "me to hey Ocellus how long we reach to uncle Aqunus home ?" Smolder ask " think we almost there " said Ocellus " finally my ears are quite hurt now " said Silverstream "Yona hope dragon wizardlord was home " said Yona inside the house Buhawi told to Grandpa Gruff that he found Gawirnus' wizard staff and letter from the temple ruins that to plan to reconstructed once Grandpa Gruff read the letter he found out that before his death he make his wizard staff to be powerful as an idol to help his home country Griffonstone to return to it's former glory but he never get back his country alive after High Roller dethrone the emperor and commits genocides to all the wizardlords Grandpa Gruff was in tears and said " I wish my Grandson was alive and said to him goodbye before he left Griffonstone and see him for the last time to say thank you to help our homeland and I hope that High Roller shall got what he deserve because he need justice "while Buhawi comfort Grandpa Gruff from mourning Tempest Shadow hear the someone screaming she notice it's come from out side She walk into the window it was Gallus screaming non stop " hey Tempest Shadow it's uncle Aqunus was here? " said Smolder "no why? " Tempest Shadow reply "well Gallus found a dead body at the beach it was so disturbing he scream non stop and I need to come him down " said Smolder "well then come in then " she said.

later at the living room Buhawi ,Lin Chung and Grandpa Gruff was having a discussion about to convert the idol temple in Griffonstone as the final resting place for his grandson until they hear someone screaming once they turn around they saw Gallus screaming non stop" what's wrong with him?" Buhawi ask "well Gallus found a dead body at the beach and get traumatize so we need something come him down" said Smolder "I see we need to tell Aqunus about the body but first let's give this poor boy some herbal tea to come him down " said Buhawi "there's a cabinet contains Dr House herbal tea " said Tempest Shadow " thank you Tempest Shadow" said Buhawi as he went to the kitchen while he's boiling water Lin Chung was on phone to call Aqunus and told him there another body.


	4. investigation

meanwhile at the bio gas station Aqunus fuel up the car and then his phone was ringing "Hello who is this " he said "hello Aqunus this is prime minister Lin Chung we got some disturbing news " said Lin Chung "what is it? " he ask "well one of your niece's friends found a body which appear to be decomposing and he was traumatize" said Lin Chung "don't worry we on are way " said Aqunus after the car was full tank they ready to go back home meanwhile at Aqunus' house Gallus was finally come down "hello Patrol " said Buhawi "this is Buhawi i need you to get every Foldabots despatched in Amorsolo City, Fagen Province " "OK copy that " said Patrol while he gathering some foldabots for retrieval Buhawi need to ask Gallus where the body is located meanwhile Aqunus and Gilda had arrived in northeast part of Amorsolo City in the uptown area" finally we're arrived in Amorsolo city " said Aqunus as they stop in a stop light suddenly they saw some of the news anchor van has arrived and lineup "what's going on here are there an accident" said Gilda "oh I forgot to tell you that Gallus found a dead body" said Aqunus "he found what?! " she said as she try not to laugh "a dead body " Aqunus replied as Gilda try not to laugh after she hear an unfortunate incident that Gallus has gone to .meanwhile in the beach they finally found the body was later to be identified to be the last wizard lord who fight against Highroller troops while he's in hiding which unfortunately he lost battle against high roller and kill him but they need to confirm back on Amorsolo city up town area the traffic light was now at green " finally" said Aqunus as he drive his car and finally he arrived at the minor gate where Tempest Shadow was waiting at the front of the gate "so how's the body retrieval " she said " well it's fine " said Aqunus as he get off the car open the gate and enter " so how's Gallus is he traumatize?" he said "well a little bit yes" said Tempest Shadow "and also they need to know how that body end up in the beach area and who is this wizardlord is " she said " how was the body?" he replied "well is in the the morgue vault they need to analyze the body who is this wizardlord " she replied "oh OK then" he said later Aqunus, Gilda and Tempest Shadow was in side the house along with the coffin contains dead body of Gawirnus while the body layed in the chapel room Grandpa Gruff was in tears crying to the dead body of his grandson who died in fight with the evil tyrant and never to see him again and he wish that evil dictator was punish for his crimes while Gilda comfort him "poor Grandpa Gruff he lost his only grandson and also where's Buhawi ? " said Aqunus "oh he lefted a while ago to pick up Celestia and Luna" meanwhile at the port Princess Celestia and Princess Luna was visited Elementalia and plan to move to this country after they retire to Silver Shoals the reason that Celestia want stay and live this country she want be with Buhawi "so Tia let me guess the reason you want move and living this country for our retirement because you want to be with your boyfriend" said Luna "yes Luna the the reason that im love with him because he remind of my Sombra of the mirror world" she said " I guess that make me I'm only alicorn that doesn't have a lover boy " said Luna "don't worry sis you gonna meet your special somepony some day" meanwhile Buhawi and his new batpony friend Supernova who was an outcast and banish by his own kind for being different and migrate in Elementalia looking for a job until he stumble a palace on atop on a mountain later Buhawi hired him as a night watcher "er Buhawi why are we here ?" Supernova ask " i'm just waiting my fiance to arrive here " said Buhawi "wow you're lucky Buhawi" he said " I wish I have a girlfriend just like you " Buhawi pat his head and said "don't worry you will get your special somebody someday oh they are now" as spotted two familiar ponies and shouted"Celestia,Luna" as he wave his hand "Buhawi is great to see you again " said Celestia "and Who's that ?" said Luna "that Supernova he's my new nightwatcher" he replied "um hi your look beautiful" said Supernova "well thanks " said Luna back at the minor residence of Amorsolo city show up to pay the last respect to wizardlord Gawirnus "wow I never knew my grandson get that so much respect " said Grandpa Gruff "well he's a wizardlord after also when your gonna leave" said Aqunus "that depends when the temple where the Idol of Boreas conversion reconstruction is finish completion " said Grandpa Gruff " so your plan is convert yourself to Yingtolisim and also what happened to the temple ? " Aqunus asked "first it was destroyed by a fire from some idiot who practice arsenal and second yes as a tribute to my late grandson " Grandpa Gruff reply "oh ok. so what the temple look like after the reconstruction?" he asked again "well I was inspired form the Temple of Artemis of Ephesus from the book that Emperor Buhawi give it me it's called The New and Old Seven Wonders of the World" said Grandpa Gruff " hey I know that book is about all most wonderful structure in the Buhawi home Dimension" said Aqunus "yep that the one funny thing is we already had a beautiful dessert pyramid here this world " said Grandpa Gruff "so where is it?" said Aqunus "it's called the Mighty Pyramid of Somnambula this pyramid use by The Pillars as there hideout for there important records" said Grandpa Gruff "hey Grandpa Gruff hey Aqunus what are you talking about? " said Gallus as he join the conversation along with his friends " we talking about building the new temple in Griffonstone and the book that the emperor give me" he said "you mean the Old And New Seven Wonders of the world " said Silverstream "yes how did you know ?" said Aqunus "well one time my aunt planed to build the lighthouse that's similar to the book that Emperor Buhawi give to her after his visit" said Silverstream "wow I guess i'm not the only one who inspired by one the book "said Grandpa Gruff " make it two my ruler planed to build a 12.4m (41ft) tall statue of Torch which is inspired form a beautiful statue from a book called Statue of Zeus of Olympia " said Smolder "hey don't forget Discord made a beautiful garden similar to the hanging gardens" said Ocellus "wait did Discord built his own version Hanging Gardens of Babylon ?. why? " said Aqunus " well the story kinda similar to how the hanging gardens build just like the human king Nebuchadnezzar II he built it as a gift to his lover Fluttershy" said Sandbar "wow such a sweet story also where's the Hanging Garden stand ? " said Aqunus "is the sanctuary and also we got the picture of this garden " said Sandbar "wow can i see it "said Aqunus . Sandbar show his picture of him and his friends at the hanging gardens Aqunus was impressed his former teaching assistant while he trained Buhawi before he become the emperor meanwhile at the palace Buhawi was having a good time with his fiancee Celestia "so are enjoy your vacation in Elementalia?" he said " yes I like you done this place" said Celestia " Buhawi " she said " what is it? " he ask "thank you to show me I can in love again because you reminded me of my sombra from the outer world sombra "she said "I love you too Celestia you help me forget my bad relationship of Mahalia Dewal and why i break up with her she was a gold digger and a slut and I stop to fell in love again until i met you" he said as they embrace each Celestia notice something weird she's saw is shadow of his human form in his past life and the reflection of King Sombra from alternate world in the mirror meanwhile Luna and Supernova enjoy nice stroll in the park "so what do you think of this place ? " he said "I think is beautful " she as they they they saw Manananggal the secretary of the State and the Senate Parliament they notice something weird her shadow was her past life while her reflection in the pond was resemble of Queen Chrysalis except with butterfly wings with a heart pattern "that was odd " said Luna "she not the only one last time I saw Gen Kapre reflection was resemble of Trek but wearing a robe and Gov Kislap reflection resemble of Trixie except this reflection resemble an alicorn instead and the weirdest of them all was the emperor got one to his reflection was King Sombra and that happened once every tuesday when there is a full moon " said Supernova "wait your saying that your emperor reflection resemble my sister's first love from alternate world ? that explain why she's get in love easily with your emperor" she said " wait she got the relationship with King Sombra but from the alternate world ?" he said "well it's a long story for the long time" she said


	5. Country City Roads

in the next day Aqunus was heading to the temple to meet his fellow wizardlord for Monday meditation "hey guys I'm heading to the temple with my lads " he said "well OK uncle good luck " said Smolder meanwhile at the chapel room Grandpa Gruff fell asleep and his head lean atop on the coffin of his grandson last night he never leave on his grandson's side so he put a chair right next to his grandson and fell asleep during last night "I fell bad for your grandfather Gilda " said Tempest Shadow "yes I felt that the same way since he's my older brother after all " said Gilda "so what your brother look like when his alive? " she ask " well he's different to other griffons he's kind hardworking and selfless" Gilda reply meanwhile at the imperial palace Celestia and Luna are having breakfast "so Luna how's your time with Supernova ?" Celestia asked "good " she reply "sis I had question ?" she ask "yes why? " Celestia reply so Luna told Celestia she saw something weird while she and Supernova having a stroll in park she saw Manananggal at the pond her shadow resemble of her past life while Her reflection on the pond resemble Queen Chrysalis with butterfly wings Celestia was shocked and she told Her sister that same happened while she with Buhawi while they kiss in the room she notice Buhawi's shadow resemble his past life while his reflection resemble King Sombra from the parallel world the stallion of her life and she always thinking Buhawi was reincarnated form of King Sombra good side back in Amorsolo city the Young six explore the town proper "this place so cool " said Smolder "yep this place so cool even the music and dancing performers was great since after Buhawi become the new emperor of of the Hidden kingdom or should i say Elementalia " said Ocellus as she watching the street performers in the plaza " hey guys look is that "as Gallus point to a familiar unicorn mare , with a lavater coat and purple with green lining mane "yes she is " said Silverstream"hey Miss Starlight" she shouted as Starlight Glimmer turn around she saw all of her students and she said "hey Silverstream I didn't know you and you're friends here having vacation here in Elementalia " Smolder approach and said " well is my idea I want to experience this country since open from isolation after Highroller's regime end so why are doing here? " and Starlight reply " well Trixie and I need to visit the Red Lake of Redemption in New Dolores to wash away our sin before our last act of guilt take over our mind if we don't end up just like what happened to Princess Luna when she when in her last act of guilt " and Silverstream ask" what is the Red Lake of Redemption?" so Starlight told her that the Red Lake of Redemption is sacred lake to the wizardlord and the locals according to legend a rude selfish and dishonest man who is prejudice to all race until one day he meet a wizardlord emperor named Tsu Lin who died years ago and he blinded the man as punishment for his wrong doing later the man regretted what his done he went to the wizardlord Han Lu to beg Yinglong for forgiveness he told him go to the lake so he went to the lake once he's on lake his visions restore for that day on he will be polite other after Starlight told the story of the Lake of redemption the student 6 was impress that story "hey Starlight Trixie got ticket to New Dolores we better get to the bus before it's departure " said Trixie as she wave and shout "yes coming Trixie so any way I need to go now bye " said Starlight "bye miss Starlight " said Silverstream and Smolder alone the rest of their friends wave as the bus depart to New Dolores

meanwhile at the minor Grandpa Gruff reading the newspaper while Tempest Shadow and Gilda making snacks for the visitors for the guest of the funeral " I'm home " said Aqunus " hey Aqunus how's the meditation? " said Tempest Shadow "fine .also where's my niece " said Aqunus "she went to the town proper alone with her friends " said Gilda "oh that reminds me Emperor Buhawi call me his gonna visit Fagen today for the grand opening of the school of friendship and your brother's wake tomorrow after I meditate" said Aqunus " of that reminds me Aqunus why Buhawi and his friends did not participate And help Twilight fight against Cozy Glow Lord Trek and Chrysalis in the final battle ?" said Tempest Shadow "I agree with Fizz I wonder why? " said Gilda "let's say he got the same villains problem the reason why he did help you guys because Sho Ron Buhawi's archnemesis alone with the Soldiers of Darkness to plan revive Twin Master to take over the world luckily we did manager to stop by using the 7 Elements of Faith" said Aqunus " Aqunus what is the 7 Elements of Faith? is this similar to 6 Elements of Harmony ?" Gilda asked " first of all 7 elements were purity, empathy, wisdom , caring, humility, obedience and miracles and second yes just 6 Element of Harmony by the power of friendship but the 7 Element of Faith however was power by family " said Aqunus " wow no wonder why wizardlords are the male non ponies version of the alicorn princess " said Tempest Shadow " and no wonder why Yinglong choice my brother to become a wizardlord he love his family " said Gilda. "only different is that some of us come from different dimension like Buhawi for example he come from a country in the different reality where technology are more advance " said Aqunus meanwhile at the town proper the students six was at the city museum looking the history of the conflict of this country including Buhawi's invasion as they looking the painting and the picture they saw there picture with the emperor " hey guys look there's us " said Smolder " and there another picture of us after the war " said Ocellus " hey guys look " said Sandbar as he point a painting where Buhawi with a bush that on fire " I wonder what it is ? " said Silverstream " that my friends is the Burning Bush of Faith " said Lakbay as he walking in "oh hey bearded robot with a sharp staff " said Yona "oh hey kids it's nice to see again " Lakbay replied " um Mr Lakbay what is The Burning Bush of Faith ?" said Ocellus " well The Burning Bush of Faith is similar to The Tree of Harmony but instead of friendship the bush is symbolizes the miracles of family " said Lakbay " Lakbay what is miracles ?" Gallus ask " well miracles is about family just like how magic is to friendship " said Lakbay "well that explain why the School of Friendship de Elementalia got a official motto family is miracles and friendship is magic" said Smolder "oh Mr Lakbay I had a question aren't you a politician your suppose to do government stuff ?" Ocellus ask " well you see technically i'm not a politician I'm a museum curator" Lakbay reply "wait so your own this museum " said Sandbar " yes that right I own this museum and I'm also a tour guide so anyway we have a latest exhibit room that dedicated our past life during the dark age in my home dimension " said Lakbay meanwhile at the imperial palace Celestia and Luna keep wondering that Emperor Buhawi was 3rd reincarnated form of mirror King Sombra "Tia I know you miss you're lover but we don't know if Emperor Buhawi is reincarnated form of mirror King Sombra " said Luna " I know Luna but you saw Sec Manananggal at the park and you said her reflection was Chrysalis the adapted sister of my Sombra of the mirror world " said Celestia " yes I know Tia anyway I heard Buhawi said that the School of Friendship de Elementalia was finished and also we gonna meet Twilight and her friends again tomorrow " said Luna " hey ladies I'm back at the meeting also I meet Starswirl while on my way back at the palace also he want to see you guys " said Buhawi back at the minor Aqunus was using a crystal ball to checking Sho Ron and his Lutabots army who become a stone statue after Buhawi defeat them by using the 7 Crystal of Faith " hey uncle Aqunus we're back " said Smolder as she entered the house " so how's the trip around town my niece " said Aqunus " fine also why are you looking at the crystal ball Uncle Aqunus ?" Smolder ask "I'm just checking if that stupid evil smoke bleaching power plant Sho Ron had back to life " said Aqunus "why "said Smolder " one of his followers Karimlan was spotted at outside of Elementalia and he has new associate " said Aqunus " who are his associated ?" said Smolder " it's appeared to be reptilian ork an evil race which is vicious then diamond dogs and Commander Darkness' surviving troops and some warlocklord " said Aqunus "oh right also what country where Karimlan and his associate found? " said Smolder "which is Equestria I'm also worried that if they manager to bring those 3 evil villains back to life not just Equestria and Elementalia but the whole world is in great danger " said Aqunus "hey uncle we met our school headmaster and guidance counselor at the town proper minutes ago" said Smolder "Starlight and Trixie what are they doing here? " said Aqunus " well they heading New Dolores, New Quezon to visiting the lake " said Smolder " ah the Red Lake of Redemption the sacred lake that wash your sin away " said Aqunus suddenly a loud noise coming from the forest "what now "he said as he look at the crystal ball "oh no " he said in a fearful tone " what is it uncle? " Smolder ask " one of the Lutabots combiner has come back to life " said Aqunus. Smolder was shocked that her uncle told her that one of the Lutabots combiner that had come back to life by Karimalan and his associate " which combiner he resurrect ?" said Smolder as Aqunus turn around and said "Pandemicron the harbinger of illness " meanwhile at the forest where the explosion came from. Sagip , Mystic Sonia and the Gubabots was arrived on scene to check the any of the Sundo clone troops was damage and the stone statue of Sho Ron and the Lutabots army was missing " Kalaw report I need you report to Buhawi in the imperial palace we got bad news we notice one of the statue missing and we didn't see any sing of debris laying on the ground and worst that statue was Pandamicron " said Tamarax . as Kalaw flying back to the capital to warn Buhawi that one of statue has stolen back "this is bad if Karimalan successfully free Pandemicron the whole world is in peril" said Mystic Sonia " agree and this is the state of the emergency we better warn the residence and we better to protect the civilians " said Tamarax "yep and we need more protection because tomorrow is the grand opening of the new school " said Mystic Sonya meanwhile at the minor Aqunus, Tempest Shadow, Gilda and Grandpa Gruff was having lunch alone with the 6 kids " everyone we got good news and bad news " said Aqunus "what is it uncle " what is it Mr Aqunus ?" said Ocellus "first the good news we invited the grand opening tomorrow " he said "wow this is great we gonna see Emperor Buhawi again" said Silverstream " so what the bad news?" said Gallus " one of the Lutabots statue was stolen and that statue was a combiner " said Aqunus " Lutabots you mean those evil version of the Foldabots that Buhawi told us " said Sandbar " yes and that combiner was Pandemicron the harbinger of ill but luckily he did not free Sho Ron " said Aqunus "Yona scared big evil bot escaped killing Yona and friends with sick " said Yona "Yona's right Uncle Aqunus that evil bot was just like his namesake and his title it will gonna kill us by give us illness with no cure " said Aqunus "don't worried my niece one of Emperor Buhawi's loyal friends Landas will found the solution " said Aqunus back at forest Mystic Sonia and the Gubabots are patrolling the forest area for any sign of Karimalan and his associate " I hope we're not to late" said Kagat " agree but don't jinks it "said Kuwago suddenly they hear a scream coming from the south side as they rush to the scene once they get there Pandemicron already clam the first victim and that victim was Councilor Neighsay who was attack while he was hiking "I shouldn't left to my medallion at home" he said in weak voice "sir are you ok? " said Tamarax "no" he reply "Sonya contact Sagip we got a sick pony " said Tamarax "OK Tamarax " she reply as Mystic Sonya contact Sagip and told him they got a sick victim and come here quick as possible. minutes later Sagip was arrive on time "come on sir we gonna get you in the hospital " said Ramo as he carried Neighsay on his back "why always happened to me " he said in weakly voice " we must better tell Govenor Kislap and Mayor Lupet about Pandemicron are terrorizes in Amorsolo City , Fagen Province " said Tamarax "agree" said Mystic Sonya. so they left the forest to go back to the city to report there was a dangerous Lutabots combiner on the loss

meanwhile at the imperial palace Emperor Buhawi was working for national parks and underground highway for connecting New Cotabato while the two alicorn sisters was having a chat with Starswirl while they watching scenery view of New Manilla at the palace patio at top of the mountain called mt .Malacañang named after the presidential palace "this city is beautiful " said Luna "I know sis this just like the city of Manila Philippines in the old photographs of Sunset send to Twilight and she told me that she meant a human Buhawi while she having a vacation with her friends in the Philippines with Josephine Rizal a recent exchange student and she told his full name was Buhawi Lakan Manaul just like the the name of our world Buhawi's past life Lakan Manaul " said Celestia " hey Tia I wonder Sunset told you what his profession and he got a crush on your human self" said Luna

Celestia was blushing what her sister said "first of all he's a university professor, a movie director , CEO of the Luman industry that manufacturer of eco friendly products and " founder of Heritage Trust foundation an organization that research and preserve historical buildings and Noah ark rescue foundation an organization to protect animals both wild and domestic . and second yes she told he already meet my human self when he was an exchange student at Canterlot high during his teen years and he told they I mean we started as friends but this me started fell in love slowly until he went back at to his home country and never told him what we fell and 25 later we meet again at the airport she told him that she fell lucky he's still single and finally he told her fellings that she is in love in the end they are together " said Celestia " speaking of love Celestia did you notice that emperor got a similar personality of you're first love " said Starswirl .as Celestia was blushing again that Starswirl said suddenly a robot hornbill named Kalaw arrived at the patio and transform "excuses me where's Buhawi ?" He said "he's in the office " said Celestia " thank you" he said as he rush to the office and said "Buhawi. Buhawi " and Buhawi said "what is it Kalaw " so Kalaw told him the bad news that Karimalan and stole the a Lutabots statue and worst a combiner named Pandemicron "this is bad tomorrow is the grand opening of new school we better act now before he spread illness at the grand opening. not just civilians also foreign leaders we better start preparing before it's too late contact every the balboa combiner in this province" said Buhawi " yes sir chief" said Kalaw as left the room later Buhawi went to the prayer room and said " oh Yinglong please don't let that happened " later that night at minor the young six was ready to bed " man I can't sleep " said Gallus "yeah me too I can't sleep either " said Sandbar " hey guys are you awake " said Silverstream "yes " they replied " good me and girls cant sleep because we worried of the plague spreading combiner " said Silverstream "I know let's go to living room and play board game " said Smolder as they went to the living room they saw Aqunus watching the news "hey uncle what are you doing here? " said Smolder "hey Smolder I just waiting your brother Gabe. recently I got a letter he said he decided to go vacation also why you and your are friends awake ?"said Aqunus "we can't sleep to we worried that a ill spreading Lutabot combiner was still at large " she said "don't worried I hope Emperor Buhawi will found the solution " said Aqunus suddenly the door was beginning to knock and said " uncle I'm here " so he open the door and said "Gabe. It's great to see you nephew come in " as he walk to living room he was grated by his sister "he bro great to see you" she said "it's great to see you sis. also i see you brought your friends during your vacation " said Gabe " hey your must be Gabe your sister mention you I'm Gallus this is Sandbar ,Yona, Ocellus and Silverstream " said Gallus "nice to meet you guys also I need to sleep I been traveling from New Manila to Amorsolo city too long " he said "your room at up stair it's a yellow door " said Aqunus "OK thanks "said Gabe as he walked upstairs. meanwhile at outskirts of Del Pilar the neighboring town of Amorsolo city Likastron and a group of Foldabots combiners are ready defending the town " alright combiners we must defend this town from Pandemicron " said Likastron as they stand there growl to protect the town as earth shaking until Pandemicron was emerged from the forest "he's here combiners attack " said Likastron back at the minor the Young six playing snake and ladders while Aqunus watching the Les Miserables " we're to interrupt this program for breaking news" said a news anchor the young six stop playing the board games and turn around " the town of Del Pilar was now under lockdown after they got a epidemic of mysterious illness the department of health announce that nobody will get enter and get out in the town of Del Pilar . wait we got another breaking news we discovered that this mysterious illness is the same illness from head of EEP Councilor Neighsay who been found at the forest it is possible same link of an evil Lutabot combiner Pandemicron who was escaped. with help Karimalan in his unknown associate so be careful and be safe now back to the regular program" the Young six was shocked and they worried that Pandemicron was finish to take over Elementalia possible Equestria or the whole world was the next target but only time can tell.


End file.
